Final Destination: A Battle Royale
by blizzard
Summary: Will Probably only interest people who have seen both Battle Royale AND Final Destination, comments wanted
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination: A Battle Royale

Authors notes:

(This story will probably only be appreciated by people who have seen both Final Destination and Battle Royale)

First off I don't own the rights to anything to do with either Battle Royale or Final Destination.

Well first of all I'll just explain the story behind this story; basically I couldn't decide whether to write a Battle Royale or a Final Destination fanfic. And that was when the thought occurred to me what if one member of the group selected for the Battle Royale had a premonition that they were going to be selected and prevented the group from turning up, but the class was supposed to die in the Battle Royale and they are still on deaths list…

Comments on whether this crossover works would be appreciated I'll write more if it proves successful

Prologue

The Battle Royale programme had proven to be so successful at curbing the problems with juveniles in Japan that it had been adopted by various other countries around the world America had been running the programme three times a year for the past 60 years.

Every school kid in the world new the rules of the programme a random class was selected and then kidnapped while on their way to what they believed was field trip, they are then each given a random weapon and told that they have 3 days to kill each other otherwise they all die…

Chapter 1 

The day of the big trip was finally here, Of course every body the risks they were taking by attending the field trip but the opportunity was to good to turn down.

Out of nowhere Tom Blair appeared "ready for the trip" he blurted suddenness of this almost made Kat jump out of her skin. Kat was tall for a female of her age she had long blonde her and usually dressed in pink clothes, in short she was the stereotypical preppy high school girl. She had been dating Tom for over a year now and she loved him, she loved his warm personality his short black hair the clothes he wore and the fact that he was about the only guy in the school who didn't assume she was stupid because of the way she chose to dress. But she hated how immature he was at times and how he seemed unable to recognise any dangers, which was just ignorance as far as Kat was concerned seeing how at 16 years old they were still in the age range selected for the Battle Royale programme. When Kat eventually recovered from the shock of the sudden appearance of her boyfriend she laughed "hey baby I was starting to wonder if you were gonna turn up" they kissed. Then Kat started laughing again "oh my god, what the hell is that your wearing?" she asked Tom looked confused before replying "oh this? I don't even remember seeing it before this morning; it was just there at the bottom of my closet" it was a red tee with a skull on it underneath that in block capitals were the words DEATH TO ALL "morbid" said Kat still giggling.

Phil Hartman the class geek came running past to hand a carton of cigarettes to Keiko as he did this he knocked Tanya's cigarette out of her hand "dick" screamed Keiko "you can go and buy Tanya a carton now" Phil immediately obeyed and so off he went his curly blonde her bouncing on top of his head, Keiko and Tanya laughed as Phil tripped over his own feet his glasses falling to the floor. He was known throughout the school for the fact that he was madly in love with Keiko and so would do anything for her in the vain hope that she may someday feel something for him. Keiko and Tanya were known to the class as the "Cool Asians" Keiko was of Japanese descent and Tanya Chinese. They were inseparable, and had a reputation in the school for their heavy smoking habit and for their multiple piercings. In fact there was hardly a place it was possible to have pierced that either one or both of these girls didn't have done.

"YOUR SO DEAD" the abruptness of this comment caught the attention Kat she turned around again it was Phil Hartman who was taking the brunt of the anger this time though it had come from Brock Becker it appeared as though in Phil's eagerness to please Keiko by providing a carton of cigarettes to her friend, he had fallen once more and landed in Brocks lap, Phil shyly apologised and continued back towards the Asian girls.

Brock turned towards John Jackson his fellow jock and they continued their conversation. Brock and John were fairly typical jocks they dressed almost the same in sports clothing their limbs showing evidence of countless arduous workouts, their hair short and brown.

"OK everyone that's it time to get on the bus if you're not already on board…..time to depart" it was the principal informing them it was to leave. Most of the students were already on board Brock and John got up rather reluctantly and boarded the bus they were followed eventually by Keiko and Tanya they as usual had Phil close behind. The last to get on board were Tom and Kat who took a seat at the back all the time as they always were holding hands.

The bus turned the corner and entered a tunnel at that point everyone felt drowsy when they woke up they were in an abandoned, silent, dark classroom everyone was feeling their necks noticing the silver collars around them at that point everyone was thinking the same thing "we have been selected for the Battle Royale it cant be true" . At that point Kat woke up again back in the parking lot at the school "Babes you ok" Tom asked concerned "…..time to depart" it was coming from the principal Brock and John started to board "don't get on the bus" Kat was screaming frantically "we've been selected for the Battle Royale, if you got on the bus we will be forced to kill each other"

"Babe what do you mean, how do you know?" she ran towards Brock and John who turned to hold her back and even with their strength it took them both with some help from Tom to keep her still.

"Fuck this" stated Keiko "I'm going for another smoke, if I gotta spend 4 hours on a bus with that psycho-bitch without being able to smoke, then I'm gonna have another one now" Tanya nodded in agreement they walked away lighting up as they went. Phil had been that distracted by the commotion he didn't notice they had left when he eventually caught sight of them he went running after them.

"Get off the bus" Kat was still screaming and struggling to get free, the three guys still holding her back. It looked as though on board some of her class believed her, or it least thought it was safer to give her the benefit of the doubt and where trying to leave the bus someone on board was holding them back. The doors on the bus closed instantly and the bus sped off. Gunshots could be seen and heard on the bus as it headed round the corner.

The noise caused Keiko, Tanya and Phil to come running across and they all stood there, 7 people who would not normally have been seen together, all comforting each other, all crying, all standing as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat went home sat in her room and switched on TV without saying anything to anyone the news was just starting a female news reader who looked just like every other female news reader was saying "The Battle Royale due to take place this weekend will have to be delayed or cancelled completely due to the death of the entire selected class before the start of the event and….I'm just being told that eyewitness reports are saying that seven students never boarded the bus with the rest of the class and that one of these seven was screaming that they new the class had been selected, the students already on board became hysterical at this point, refusing to co-operate they then had to be terminated by government officials. The Battle Royale Programme has been running three times a year for the past 60 years in this country, the postponed event was set to be the most brutal yet to celebrate 180 successful Battle Royales…"

The phone rang it was Tom "Babes what happened today? Are you ok?" Kat new he was only concerned and that was what she normally loved about him, the fact that he always had time for her. But right now she just wanted to be left alone. "I'm fine" she eventually replied "I'm sorry about today"

"What are you sorry for? You saved the lives of seven people"

"But that's just it Tom I'm not sure if I did"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a feeling I'm getting, like were still not safe"

"Well yeah, I mean lets face facts the way they slaughtered the rest of the class when they tried to get off the bus it wouldn't be surprising if they came looking for us"

"No I don't mean that I mean it's like there is something here all the time like at any moment……." She let the words trail off, she knew Tom understood her.

Brock Becker was just leaving the gym after another hour and half session he headed towards the desk to pay "that's the fourth time this week" the receptionist noted "you're going to kill yourself"

"I plan to live for a long time yet" Brock informed her "is that drinks machine working yet"

"Nah the guys there fixing it now"

Brock turned around to see a middle aged balding guy doing something to the back of the vending machine

"Ok so you know the drill just sign here and away you go" the receptionist explained smiling handing Brock a pen

"Interesting pen" Brock commented "is it a pen or a knife?" he enquired noticing the blade on one end

"A bit of both it's a pen and letter opener in one"

"I've got the machine working" the workman declared as I was loading drinks cans into the open front of the machine

Brock was signing his name on the payment form as the machine malfunctioned; throwing cans everywhere one flew towards Brock at such speed it caused his head to fly forwards landing directly on the sharp end of the pen bursting his eye, a mixture of red black and grey liquids was leaking out of his eye onto the desk. The receptionist screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kat, have you heard what happened to Brock?" Tom asked

"Yeah and I've been doing some research and it's happened before, along time ago some kid had a premonition that the plane he and his friends where on was gong to explode. He managed to get some of his friends off and then the plane exploded exactly like he dreamt, and then the kids who left the plane began to die in the same order they would have done if they had stayed on the plane"

"You're talking about flight 180 right?" asked Tom

"Yeah, you've heard about it?"

"That was just an old urban legend to scare kids back when they could safely go on field trips, there is no truth in it"

"Well that kid's premonition was exactly like mine, and Brock has already died, the story is about flight 180 right? well our battle royale would have been the 180th a few too many coincidences don't you think?"

"I'm not sure Kat maybe you're letting things get to you a little too much"

"Well I'm arranging a meeting at my place tonight we'll see if the others think I'm crazy"

Kat placed the phone back on its cradle

"Wanna get a tattoo?" Keiko's question took Tanya buy surprise

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno I'm just running out of places to pierce I feel like something different"

"Sure then, why not? I always thought I'd get one before I died. Now seems like as good a time as any" Tanya stated

"Ok cool and I know just the place"

Tanya and Keiko arrived at "Bludworths Tattoo Studio." "Isn't this place just the coolest?" Keiko asked while looking around at the stone walls "It's designed to look like a morgue"

"I can see that" Tanya answered sarcastically

"Well hello girls I've been expecting to see you" the booming voice made Keiko and Tanya jump they turned around to see the source of the voice. The scrawny looking tattooist didn't seem to suit his voice; the way he looked reminded Tanya of Chris Rock an actor she'd seen in an old film once, only with a few more tattoos. But his voice was more sinister

"What do you mean you've been expecting us?" Keiko asked

"I see you walk past everyday, it was only a matter of time, most things are only a matter of time" it was still unusual to hear this voice coming from this body; Tanya wouldn't have been surprised if there was a recording he was miming too. "The name is Bludworth, Will Bludworth. And no it isn't designed to look like a morgue…..It is one" the tattooist laughed "or at least it use to be. This place has belonged to my family for generations all of them morticians until me, I wanted to be different so I had the place converted, I still know everything there is to know about death though, I had unusual bedtime stories" he laughed again "so girls what can I do for you?"

"Were still looking" Tanya answered whilst flipping through a folder containing tattoo designs

"Alrighty then" said Bludworth "but you don't have all day"

"What do you mean?" asked Tanya

"I mean I close up soon, so anxious for such a young girl" the tattooed man smiled

"Ok I think I've chosen" announced Tanya removing a page from the folder

"Let me see" demanded Keiko

"No you'll see when I'm finished" Tanya snapped back

Tanya took the page over to Bludworth who was sat on ancient looking barstool reading a newspaper. When Tanya handed her chosen design to Bludworth he smiled "very interesting choice"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This way" Bludworth motioned for Tanya to follow him

Tanya was relieved to see that the room where Bludworth would be carrying out his work was more brightly lit then the previous room. After Tanya's eyes became adjusted to the change in lighting the first thing she noticed was that one wall of the room was littered with various knives and swords from different ages and different countries. "I see you've noticed my collection" commented the tattooist "sorry I was only looking" Tanya responded.

"Its ok you can look, looking never hurt anyone" Bludworth smiled his sinister smile "tell me, do I make you nervous?" a metallic rattling sound was all that could be heard in the room Tanya eventually realised that the rattling sound was her lip shaking causing her twin lip rings to knock against each other. "Is it ok if I smoke?" the young Chinese girl asked "be me guest" came the answer. Tanya lit a cigarette and sucked gratefully on it "you know that thing'll kill ya don't ya?" Bludworth stated "ok we're all ready now take a seat" this was the first time Tanya had even noticed the chair in the middle of the room. It looked like it had seen better days padding was showing through in patches and it had lots of loose threads. "Its old but it will serve its purpose" the tattooist informed her. Tanya took a seat and Bludworth sat on a stool next to her. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo of a hooded skeletal figure; Tanya was transfixed on it "what's the matter? Never been so close to the Grim Reaper before?" Bludworth smiled once more.

"Leg is it?" Bludworth asked. Tanya gave no answer, she merely stared outwards. "The tattoo is it going on your leg" he asked again this time the girl answered "erm….sorry yes…the left one just above the ankle"

"As you wish" Bludworth acknowledged "I see you don't stick to traditions"

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but I thought the Chinese believe there is a part of the ear that controls your luck, and so traditionally they would never have their ear pierced all the way around for the risk of damaging the lucky part of their ear, but I see you don't believe that" Tanya put her hands up to her ears touching the silver metal rings which filled every available space on them "I don't believe in luck" she informed him

"Oh I see, how about fate?" the tattooist smiled yet again. Everything about this guy made Tanya nervous. His laugh his smile his movement but most of all the way the way his voice seemed to big for his body.

"Well let's cut the chit-chat and get this thing started shall we?" as Bludworth moved himself into position taking the tattoo gun in his hand and pulling it towards Tanya's leg the various cables and tubes attached to the gun surrounded the chair. The tattooist knocked a loose thread at the top of the chair which uncurled itself and fell through the metal rings in Tanya's ear "get comfy" Bludworth boomed. As Tanya shifted her position the thread slid between the cushions of the chair, so that the thread now started at the top of the chair through Tanya's earrings and was held firmly in place by the cushions.

Bludworth started work on Tanya's leg she almost jumped out of her skin at this point not because was in pain but just because she wasn't told that he was about to begin. "Still anxious are we? Nerves aren't good for such a young girl" the fact that Bludworth sounded genuinely concerned with this comment made Tanya all the more nervous.

"Can we just get this done please?"

"It'll be over before you know it"

With this the room fell into near silence for exactly a minute and a half before the calm was broken by a ringing of a phone, Tanya instinctively sat upright at such a speed it caused the thread which remained in place to rip out her earrings in a motion not unlike a zipper, Tanya felt the white hot pain on the left side of her head, she touched where it hurt and felt a sticky liquid, she looked at her hand all she saw was red. She screamed and started to run but as soon as she stood up she tripped on the tube which lay at her feet, as she landed on the hard stone floor a crack could be heard it was the noise of Tanya's jaw breaking from the impact of her landing, she tried to scream but the only sound she could manage was an inaudible sound caused by her broken jaw and the fact that her throat and mouth were filling with blood. The vibrations of her hitting the floor caused a machete on the wall to fall loose; piercing her body, blood erupted everywhere. At that point Keiko entered the room "hey how long you gonna…." She never finished the question instead she was physically sick, Keiko's vomit mixing on the floor with Tanya's blood like some macabre cocktail. Keiko turned for the door Bludworth shouted after her "don't you want to see what tattoo she picked" he laughed whilst holding up a piece of paper with a design of a heart with a knife through it. He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"You killed her" Keiko screamed as she launched herself at Phil she was the last to arrive at Kats place. Phil fell to the floor, trying to protect himself from Keikos attacks. The rest of the group dragged her off him, John and Tom where holding Keiko by her arms as Kat was saying "what do you mean he killed her? What's happened?" the anger in Keiko's voice was unmistakable "Tanya is dead, I don't know exactly what happened but what I do know is there was some sort of accident when she was getting a tattoo and the tattooist said she got a phone call and then all this crazy stuff started happening which ended in her being killed, I checked her call list and he was the last person too call her"

"How was I to know? I couldn't have known where she was" Phil spoke up this was the first time any of them had ever seen Phil defend himself. "Maybe Keiko's right" everybody looked to Kat as she said this "I'm not saying Phil purposely set out to kill Tanya but think about it, you all no the flight 180 story right?" everybody nodded "well think about it" Kat continued "those kids supposedly died in the order they would have died if they'd stayed on the plane, so we can assume that if somebody cheats death then that really pisses death off and when he comes back for them he sticks as closely as possible to the original way they were supposed to die, which in our case would have been that we were forced to kill each other" everyone was silent. "So what are you saying?" Tom was the one to say what everybody was thinking, "I'm saying in someway we are all gonna do something to cause the death of somebody else" Keiko shook her head "well if your right then we can easily beat it, we all just stay the hell away from each other, which is fine by me" as she turned to leave the room John spoke up "No its to late" it can be things we've done in the past that will each other "what do ya mean Kat asked "the vending machine that killed Brock it was me who busted it last week"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Keiko turned to John "I can't believe your actually listening to this" she snapped at him "I mean I know you're a jock but I'd always credited you with at least more brains then this, I'm going outside for a smoke" once again she turned to leave the room and once again John stopped her "you do know those things will kill ya don't ya?" Keiko answered him without even turning to face him "in that case lucky me, at least I know what's gonna finish me off, for you it could be anything" John had no come back to this, Keiko had a reputation in the school for always having the last word in an argument, even under these circumstances she appeared to have kept this skill. She eventually left the room. "I'm gonna go talk to her", said Phil "good idea" Kat commented "I don't think any of us should be alone until we figure out a way to beat this" Phil left the room closing the door behind him.

By the time Phil got outside and caught up with her Keiko was in tears struggling to light her cigarette as her hand was shaking too much. Phil grabbed hold of her hand and guided the flame to the white stick in her mouth. Keiko eventually stopped shaking enough to ask "Why do follow me around like some lost puppy? Don't you get it? I don't even like you" Phil just smiled and replied "I know that, but I like you" this time it was Keiko's turn to smile.

"So how are we gonna beat this?" Tom once again asked the question that everybody was thinking, but nobody answered. Kat was looking having to hold back a laugh as she thought to herself she would have to tidy the place up, knowing whatever has happened her mom wouldn't forgive her for not cleaning the house. The phone started to ring John reached to pick it up, "let the machine get it" said Kat said "Hello Katherine are you there?" it was her moms voice, she was the only person who didn't call her Kat "I hope your just in the shower not out at some party, well I was just calling to check on you, call me when you get this message, oh and clean the place up I don't want it looking like a car wreck when I get back" it was as though her mom was reading Kats mind "love you sweetheart bye" John looked confused "don't you wanna talk to your mom?" Kat looked to the ceiling and sighed "you don't know my mom she wouldn't believe us if we told her plus she's not even in the same hemisphere right now so I wouldn't want to worry her"

Outside Phil and Keiko were still talking and shaking "you know if Kat had never had that vision and we had been forced to kill the rest of the class, I would have protected you to the end" Phil said timidly "yeah I know you would" said Keiko. As Keiko brushed her hair back, Phil thought to himself how she looked even more beautiful then usual under the moonlight he was just in the process of building up the courage to say this aloud when Keiko interrupted his thoughts with "oh shit". "What is it" Phil asked "I've lost an earring it's my horse shoe me and Tanya bought a pair together and kept one each."

Keiko was bent over on the floor looking for the horse shoe by the time she heard the screech of brakes she was already being pushed out of the way by Phil.

When they heard the smashing metal and glass John, Tom and Kat leapt to the window simultaneously just in time to see the car explode. At first none of them could see Phil or Keiko, then they came walking into view Keiko was limping supporting herself by leaning against Phil


End file.
